


"It hurts so bad... please make it stop."

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sickfic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Keme's on his hands and knees of the kitchen floor, breaths ragged and body shaky. He stares down at the small pile of what looks like beach sand that’s speckled with fresh blood and tears, barely holds back a sob as his upper half pitches forward to violently hack up yet another round.





	"It hurts so bad... please make it stop."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt " _It hurts so bad... please make it stop_." from [**this post**](https://anonyony1.tumblr.com/post/173213724532/sick-prompts-1).
> 
> Nemesis belongs to Avalonian #11466 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.
> 
>  **NOTE:** Keme's ailment is based on the fictional 'hanahaki disease', and is guilt-based.

**[Keme](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=34092762)** ’s on his hands and knees of the kitchen floor, breaths ragged and body shaky. He stares down at the small pile of what looks like beach sand that’s speckled with fresh blood and tears, barely holds back a sob as his upper half pitches forward to violently hack up yet another round.

When his lungs are satisfied that they’ve expelled it all, his arms give out and his face unceremoniously makes contact with the mess. Keme winces as the dry grains rub against his skin as his weight settles. He gulps for air, tries to ignore both the fresh wave of tears and the taste of copper at the back of his scratched and sore throat.

He freezes when he hears the front door to his and **[Nemesis](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=14475234)** ’ home open, realizes he’s lost track of time. Shame and panic wash over him despite the fact that his mate’s well-versed with his episodes, and he pitifully drags an arm over his eyes, steels himself as he listens to the familiar footsteps approach, and can’t get himself to respond to Nemesis calling out his name with its usual curiousness.

Keme wills the floor to swallow him as the footsteps abruptly come to a halt, senses Nemesis’  gaze. He instinctively flinches away when a pair of hands are on him, yet doesn’t struggle when he’s quickly gathered into Nemesis’ lap — wouldn’t even if he had the energy to spare.

Unable to bring himself to look at Nemesis’ face, yet, he averts his eyes as Nemesis uses his sleeve to gently clean his face, focuses instead on the vibrations of Nemesis’ comforting purrs.

“It hurts so bad...” Keme whispers, voice strained from the sands’ injuries. “Please make it stop.”

The purring becomes louder, and he sharply inhales and clings to Nemesis’ shirt as he’s suddenly lifted.

He feels himself be laid down on his back on something soft, covers his face and gives a shaky sigh as Nemesis removes both of their boots before joining him at his side. He finally opens his eyes when Nemesis hums and caresses his cheek, feels a sharp pang of guilt at seeing Nemesis’ concerned expression just inches from his.

His apology’s quickly cut off by the feel of Nemesis’ soft lips against his own dry ones. It brings tears to Keme’s eyes, and it takes a few moments of coaxing before he lets Nemesis’ tongue slide into his mouth. He’s usually adverse to the oddly dark, thick goop-like drool Nemesis developed when he was Shaded, but the way it coats his raw throat when he swallows soothes him enough that he moans in relief and sucks at Nemesis tongue.

Keme’s flushed and lightheaded when the kiss finally breaks, only realizes then that Nemesis partially rolled atop him at some point. He tries to ignore how uncomfortably tight his pants are as Nemesis searches his face.

“Feeling better?” Nemesis asks, tone hopeful.

Keme’s gaze lingers on his mate’s lips as he gives a tentative swallow, then nods when he doesn’t wince. “Y… yes, thank you.”

Nemesis’ purrs gradually soothe the muscle aches in his chest as his lips return.


End file.
